


Seeing the Stars

by J13579



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Two teenagers go out to see the stars tonight.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Seeing the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something special for Valentine's Day. I want to see if I can write down a romance story in one day and this is what I got.

Maria knew she shouldn’t be out here around this time of day. It was hot, mucky and the bugs were always nasty around this time of year. She knew that if she really stays out for too long, she’ll have mosquito bites all over before she even knew it.

But Maria had three important reasons for coming out at this time of day anyway - one, she had this cute outfit that she had to try on, a cute blue sundress, a wide-brimmed sun hat, and sandals with a one-inch heel. She felt that the cute ensemble really brought out her best features. Flirty and feminine, just the way she liked it. The second reason was that the sunset was always beautiful even if the day wasn’t so great.

As she walked up the hill, Maria could see the third and main reason standing over the horizon, her boyfriend, Tim.

“Hi, sweetie.”

Maria quickly ran up to Tim and kissed him on the cheek. She couldn’t help but show her affections. She loved everything about Tim from his fairly muscular appearance to his good looking hair and to the most important, his sweet and charming personality. 

“Ready to watch the sunset?”

“Yes,” Maria answered. “And maybe we can watch the stars together?”

“Definitely.”

The two sat down on the picnic blanket and the couple gazed at the sunset together. As the sky turned orange, Maria gently took Tim’s hand into her own. This was a precious moment and Maria wanted to savor every moment of it.

“Truly beautiful, right, Tim?”

“I agree, Maria,” Tim answered. “And look the stars are starting to come out.”

As Maria turned to see the sun slowly moving out of sight, the orange sky being replaced by a pitch black night sky, she could see the stars coming out. She was never interested in Astrology so she couldn’t tell if there were any constellations out there tonight or not, but the stars were still beautiful regardless of how many there were. 

“They’re so beautiful,” Maria said. If she could ignore the hot and mucky feeling, it was still a rather beautiful night. The moon was slowly rising and the stars were shining bright. There was just one thing that could balance everything out and make this night all but perfect. 

Maria slowly got up, smoothing the skirt of her sundress with one hand as she took Tim’s hand in the other.

“It’s such a lovely evening, isn’t it, Tim?”

“Yeah,” Tim nodded. “A bit mucky out, but nothing we can’t handle.”

“Then maybe we can do something a little more romantic.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Close your eyes.”

Tim quickly did so and Maria knew this was her chance. The timing was perfect. Maria could feel her heart racing as she quickly pursed her lips. She leaned over to Tim and the two began to kiss.

Maria couldn’t help but feel so girly inside as the kiss continued. Those girly feelings were definitely helped by Tim as he picked her up in his muscular arms and span her around. 

But, all good things must come to an end as the happy couple pulled out of the kiss.

“That was exhilarating,” Tim said with a smile.

“I know,” Maria smiled back. “I would love for this to continue, but I have to go back home. Mom’s probably waiting for me so we can have dinner together.”

“Hope you have a nice dinner. Love you.”

Tim quickly pecked Maria on the cheek.

“I love you too, Tim.”

Maria was quick to return the kiss on the cheek. It was a small gesture that the couple gave each other, but it was a sweet one nonetheless.

“See you later,” Maria turned from Tim and began walking home. Any romantic feelings that were lingering in her were quickly dispelled by the bugs flying toward her. She tried to swat at them with her hand and then her sunhat, but it was no use. Maria quickly ran home, hoping that maybe she could get inside before the blood-sucking parasites could get her. Of course, she knew she was just kidding herself.

She was definitely going to find mosquito bites up the ass tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A little generic but I think it's solid overall.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
